inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kidou Yuuto
Kidou Yuuto (鬼道 有人) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's also the 3th protoganist. He was a midfielder and the captain of Teikoku, later became a midfielder of Raimon and Inazuma Japan in the Inazuma Eleven series. He's the coach of Teikoku and also the coach-assistant of Raimon in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Background When Kidou and Haruna were young, they lost their parents in a plane crash and grew up in an orphanage. Kidou was six, while Haruna was five then. The only thing about their parents that Kidou has is an old soccer magazine, which is the only bond that connects him to his father. That's why Kidou started to play soccer. Whenever he kicked the ball, he felt as if he was with his father. Both Kidou and Haruna were separated to different families: Haruna to the Otonashi family; Kidou was immediately recommended by Kageyama Reiji to the Kidou Financial Group, after he recognized Kidou's talents for soccer at the age of six. To bring his sister back, Kidou made a deal with his stepfather: he'll get consecutive National championships in the Football Frontier during his three years in junior high. If he can't win consecutively, Kidou won't be able to take back Haruna. If he loses in a district match, Kidou may be forced to leave his own family. Ever since they were separated, he has never tried contacting his sister even once, leading her to believe she's in his way. However, it was for Haruna's own sake. In order to live together with her, Kidou could tolerate anything, and he has never forgotten about her, not even once. Appearance Kidou wears a red cape during season 1 and changed his cape to blue in season 2 but it became red again during season 3. He always wears goggles which were given to him by Kageyama. His eyes were red without goggles. His hair is braided and tied. When he was little, he didn't wear goggles at all until Kageyama gave him some. With the goggles, he could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and after getting hit, where it would exactly land. When out of Raimon or just not wearing Raimon's uniform, tracksuit etc, he is seen wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. In his house, he doesn't wear his jacket or combat boots, and replaces his combat boots with slippers. In GO , his hair grow longer. He wears a grey coat that matchs his trousers color, a tie, and a pair of burgundy shoes. He still wears goggles, although it's different from the previous season. The glasses are now bigger and instead of being blue with grey, they are now green with white. Personality At first, he was shady, acting very henchmen-like to Kageyama, listening and obeying his orders. He begins to become more of the 'good' guy as he realizes what kind of man Kageyama is. He starts going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, and threatening to reveal them to the public. Kidou also seems very logical, as he is a genius game strategist, knowing every important thing there is to know about his potential opponents. Kidou cares for his friends, and more importantly, his sister. He will do anything to help them. Though during the third season he was having an identity crisis saying that he couldn't escape Kageyama's curse. Kageyama almost tricked him, saying that everything he is now is what he learned from Kageyama, but he was able to surpass this. In the manga, his shadiness stays, even as he enters the team, and sometimes ends remarks with "what a wimp". In GO, ten years after, he still retained some of his old personality, though he was more mature and more calmer than ten years before. He also likes talking about the past, as shown in Episode 021 (GO) when he talked with Endou Mamoru. Plot Season 1 At first Kidou was only interested in Gouenji , rather than the rest of the Raimon team. He sneaks around Raimon to investigate the team, making sure no one catches him. But then after Domon said that the Raimon bus was tampered so that they can't make it to the nationals, he begins to question Kageyama. In the match for the district national finals, Kidou checks the school making sure nothing has been tampered with. After seeing Kageyama's wrongdoings, he and the rest of Teikoku quit. Despite the fact Teikoku lost in the nationals, they are qualified as the last time winners to get in again. In their first match with Zeus Junior High, Teikoku lost. Kidou had broken his leg in the match with Raimon and couldn't participate. He soon thinks of himself to be a disgrace. Eventually, he joins Raimon, changing his cape to blue. At first, no one in the Raimon team accepted Kidou, even his own sister. But after Endou protests, and Kidou's strategic mind helped them win the match, they accepted him. Season 2 In the first match with Gemini Storm, Raimon lost to them. Then they met Zaizen Touko and Fubuki Shirou to help win against them, but Gouenji quit the team, due to his own good. Then, he met Kageyama again in episode 38 . But this time Kageyama made another team called True Teikoku Academy , which has two of his old teammates, Sakuma and Genda. They used the power of the Aliea meteorite because Fudou convinced them. In order to save his teammates, he has no choice but to battle them. Eventually his old teammates came back to their senses, Sakuma badly injured. During that time the ship was sinking and everyone went off except for Kidou. He faced Kageyama unleashing his anger, but the ship was sinking, shocked to hear that Kageyama had called Kidou his 'greatest creation'. Detective Onigawara had to carry him to the helicopter. During that time his old teammates were grateful for him. Then after sometime Kidou went to Teikoku Academy to know if he hadn't betrayed his teammates for leaving them and joining Raimon, during this time the Death Zone 2 was mastered by Kidou, Domon, and Endou. In the end Raimon won and defeated Aliea Academy but had to face the Dark Emperors.They also ended up defeating them. Season 3 Three months after the battle with Dark Emperors, he was one of the people chosen to represent Japan. Kidou was angry that Fudou was in the group. In one time Endou saw Kidou staring somewhere and wanted to know what he was thinking about, Kidou said that he can't escape Kageyama's curse. Mostly during the competition he keeps strategizing. During the time where Fubuki and Midorikawa were injured due to Fire Dragon 's tactics, Perfect Zone Press , they were replaced by Someoka and Sakuma. At first the Inazuma Japan team still didn't accept Fudou. But after Endou protesting, the Inazuma Japan accepted him, just like they accepted Kidou in Raimon Eleven. The first time Kidou saw Kageyama was on the island they were in, Liocott. He also saw Fudou with Kageyama. Both Kidou and Sakuma thought that Fudou was going to obey Kageyama's orders, harming the Inazuma Japan team so they wouldn't be able to get to the finals. Kidou also told Endou that Kageyama was on the island. That was in Episode 90. Later, they came to know that Fudou was actually a good guy when they defeated Team K. Debuted in Episode 93, also with the help of the Italy team, Orpheus . Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou practiced Emperor Penguin no. 3 in one point to master it, in order to master it, they just needed to add height so that they can make it 3 dimensional. In Episode 91, he had a feeling that Kageyama was on the same island as they are. Then Kageyama made a team called Team K so that they can take Italy's national team. Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou joined Orpheus for a while to fight against Team K. During Episode 92 he almost came back to Kageyama and believed he can't truly escape from Kageyama because every thing he learned was in fact from Kageyama. But he managed to reason out in Episode 93 that he has already a new soccer and that's the soccer of Endou's. In the match with Orpheus, Kageyama became a good guy and told Kidou that he wanted to play fairly with real soccer, but in Episode 106 Kageyama died and he was very upset about it, and at the moment keeps Kageyama's sunglasses that Onigawara Gengorou gave Kidou. During Episode 108 , his sister Haruna was going to be offered as a sacrifice by the dark angels and he was very angry about Haruna being kidnapped. Then during Episode 112 , they sneak in the Kingdom's residence to see what is troubling the captain of The Kingdom. Afterwards they fought against The Kingdom and won. Their next match was against Little Gigant and Hiroto , Fubuki, Kidou used Big Bang to score a point, though it eventually got blocked. But in the end, Inazuma Japan won, he is seen later with Endou and the others at Raimon at their graduation. Plot (GO) Kidou had initially intended to join Italy’s national league, but circumstances with Fifth Sector has led him into the position of Teikoku’s Commander. He first appears at the end of Episode 014 (GO) , talking to Teikoku's captain, with Sakuma standing by his side. However, in Episode 018 (GO) , it was revealed that Kidou and the other members of Teikoku were secretly part of a Resistance, fighting against Fifth Sector. In Episode 021 (GO) , he stated that he was appointed by Hibiki to become Raimon (GO) coach-assistant. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie In the movie he uses Prime Legend with Gouenji. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He will appear in the second movie. Hissatsu *'OF Aikido' (Game, Blue Cape form) *'SH Death Zone' (Anime) *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 2' (Anime) *'SH Emperor Penguin No. 3' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Big Bang ' *'OF Killer Fields' *'SH Prime Legend' (Movie) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Game) *'SH Twin Boost' Hissatsu Tactics *'Route of Sky' *'Dual Typhoon' Relationships *Otonashi Haruna (younger sister) Trivia *Kidou has two forms in IE3: Normal (Inazuma Japan), and Blue Cape form (obtainable by Super Link). *He has a look-alike named Demonio Strada and they both share the same Italian name meaning: 'The Demon's Path'﻿. *He is one of the main antagonists during half of season 1, but during the other half of season 1 and the rest of season 2 and 3 he is one of the three main protagonists. *He got his goggles from Kageyama to help him see the soccer ball's every movement in a game. *When he feels odd or strange, his hair strands raise up a little. *He has a character song titled "Hitomi no Naka no Shouri". *In the GO anime OP2, it is shown that Kidou has an iPad looking sort of electronic device. Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Teikoku Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Coaches